Our Ford and Saviour
by Sin-nister
Summary: Rated T for Total Sin. Ford x Reader; NOT a lemon...yet ;) - While travelling through Oregon for a ski trip and some quiet time in the mountains, your car breaks down on a mountainside during a freak snowstorm. With hope that a nearby town rests ahead, you decide to tempt fate and ski over.


-Authors Note: I do not own Gravity Falls, or any of its characters. This is just the first chapter, and once I get around to it you should be getting at least one quality chapter per week. Remember to vote and follow for consistent updates!-

'What a lovely area' you thought to yourself, looking around at the mountainside scenery around you. The drive from Washington had been exhausting, almost to the point where you fell asleep behind the wheel. High School was hard, with new people dropping out left right and centre. Of course this only further aggravated your state of mind for, as it seemed, you were the only one who had cared about passing and getting a decent job. Even though you took work seriously and planned for the future, it had been sure damn appealing to take some 'alone time' for you and only you. Big crowds and the city had scared you, and besides; your version of 'alone time' had a different meaning to you than everyone else. While the norm for seniors was either drinking or partying on break, you decided that this winter would be different. Ever since your family dragged you into the astronomy unit at the brisk age of 7, you had always had an unquenchable thirst for the unknown and the endless possibilities to space, the universe, and time itself. You wondered; when did it happen? And why? When will it end? Where did it all come from? As you cruised evenly through the freshly fallen snow, you seemed to get a sense of... Something. Everything was quiet, apart from your car tires crunching the snow with a satisfying sound. You decided to turn on the radio. It was an old-school car, inherited actually, so you had to turn the dial to a point to get the perfect radio station. You settled on a local station, 103.5, you think it was called, and listened to one of the only interesting stations that wasn't static noise. You felt an instant regret in this decision, for a country song took place of an advertisement, almost as if the world was plotting against you. You let out a groan and rolled your eyes at the person in control of the stings that make up the universe. You reached over and balanced the dial once again, going back to a previous station where you had heard a voice. Keeping your eyes on the road, you noticed the snowfall turn from light to mild to big, fluffy and wet. the voice in the radio sounded,truthfully, annoying as it blubbered on about 'pug trafficking'. You decided this station was better than none, as the signal increased the farther you drove down the mountain. Although in dreamland, you picked out bits from the station and put them together. More mentions of nonsense small town gossip until the voice dropped as serious as it could, and warned you about an incoming blizzard. That was odd, especially since you had checked the weather for cast for "skiing conditions all week" and a fair forecast for the entire break, so a freak snowstorm was off. But if the weather patterns are right, you remembered that anything could happen, and that us humans sucked when it comes to predicting stuff. But then again, probably just some script the man upstairs put together to his liking.

 _skidd_

 _squeel_

Woah. You had zoned out and almost forgot the road safety. Ha, like _**you**_ would zone out, while driving, before a freak snow storm. You laughed off the terror of almost causing a minor accident, while you turned up the radio and hoped that the "gravity falls gossiper" station that you had picked up might play some actual tunes. Nope, just more talking. Of course.

Your 'scenic drive' through Oregon screeched to a hault when you realized you had less than a quarter of a tank in your engine. Cripes. You cringed as the sky got darker and the air got heavier. Honestly, by this time you had expected to get to the Hilton Inn by this time. It occurred to you that you could make it to where the radio signal was coming from, as it seemed to get stronger by every kilometre. You set your phone GPS in for the nearest town. Portburry, over 400km away. That couldn't be true, the signal had to have come from somewhere. You pulled over and started to boost the radio signal, and to find the coordinates of the broadcast. You picked up your phone when you got the signal, and stared at it blankly when it pinpointed an access point less than 12km away, but from an "unknown source". Now, from the station you knew the town was called 'Gravity Falls', so following basic hillbilly knowledge, you decided on just driving until you saw a sign. You proceeded to start the car.

Only this time it didn't start.

Panicking, you tried it again.

No luck this time.

No signal on your phone, either. It would be absurd to walk 12 kilometres to a town that may not even exist, not to mention in the midst of a snowstorm, all the while the sky behind the cloud layer creating mixtures of pinks and purples, signalling the darkness' return. Now you hated to swear, mostly because it showed the deficiency in language skills, but this time you might as well have been stuck. Plus, you are your own person and damn did it ever feel good. You opened your chest and let out a soft, but loud

 **"** ** _FUCK_** **"**

The weather shouldn't have turned out like this. It wasn't SUPPOSED to turn out like this. Humans sucked at prediction but Mother Nature was an ass when it came to timing. _Then it clicked._

 _ **timing.**_

 _ **weather.**_

 _then it clicked again._

 ** _ski trip._**

With a look of clarity and hope on your face, you unbuckled your seatbelt and searched the back seat for your Parka, snow pants, skis and poles. You looked into your glove compartment and found your blue hat and some heavy-duty gloves. You wondered and quickly calculated that you were at the top of a hill. Covered in snow. You could travel at speeds of up to 25km if you went fast enough. You quickly changed into your ski gear and put your equipment on outside. In the blistering cold, you would have caught hypothermia if not for your neck warmer. You took your vitals; Wallet, phone, keys, research and your bag that had some food and extra clothes in case you needed to stay the night. One breath before you pushed and headed off into the forever intense darkening sky. The wind against your face was familiar, yet foreign due to the heavy snow. This was nearly impossible, though it just might work. You hummed and seemed to laugh in dangers face, as what you where doing really _was_ insane. You where skiing at full force on a one way mountain road. With a few close calls and a bit of icy patches, you were filled with determination as you saw lights from the "unknown town". You slowed down a bit and eventually had to use your poles to even yourself up, and propel yourself towards the ominous glow in the distance.

-•-•-•-•-•-•-

 **Hey guys! How was that :) I didn't want to go for the traditional "oh look there's you there's Ford now go sit on his lap". I wanted you to get some backstory on your situation. I have chapter two ready to go, so just leave a comment and let me know when to post it. Thanks!**


End file.
